


Intoxicate

by Nitroid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: It's the first week of summer break and Grimmjow is partners with Ichigo for their school art project. The awkwardness intensifies and hidden jealousy plays its role, even more so under the influence of well-timed booze. Sequel to Fair Play.





	Intoxicate

**This is a sequel to Fair Play, but if you didn't read that yet it's okay too. I know you're here for the smut action. LOL**

**Enjoy! ;)  
**

x

Ichigo watched, engrossed as Grimmjow used the razor to slice through the cardboard rolls. Deft hands placed the razor on the table before lining the cardboard around the sides of the large plastic container. Blue eyes looked up to meet light brown ones in a questioning gaze.

"Everything okay?" Grimmjow placed a hand gently on Ichigo's knee. "You're looking kinda dazed there."

Fighting an embarrassed blush, Ichigo waved a hand and tried to act nonchalant. "Yeah."

How could he tell his classmate he wondered when they would be fighting again after all this civil normalcy? Or that he sort of admired the way Grimmjow's biceps rippled when he lifted the stacks of old newspapers?

Grimmjow watched Ichigo silently as he contemplated his next move. His hand was already on Ichigo's knee, and the orange head wasn't pushing him away as per usual. It felt rather nice to be accepted. However, if he didn't put a stop to all this lustful staring and awkward phrases whenever one of them acted strangely, they wouldn't get their art project done. That would lead to horrible grades for creativity and extra curricular activities for failing to complete assignments over the summer holidays. But it would also mean a lot of fun, if Ichigo was willing to acknowledge his attempts at being friends. The very idea was exciting. In a clean sort of way, Grimmjow assured his conscience, trying to drag his mind out of the gutter.

He pulled his hand away.

"So, we're going to follow your draft, right? I think we can put the plastic bottles here and crimp the newspaper bits to make flower stems." Grimmjow turned his attention back to work. "The container's only big enough to hold three bottles."

Ichigo chewed his bottom lip as he studied his rough sketch. "That's okay, we can use beer cans too. I saved some from when Stark and Renji came over the other day."

"You hang out with them a lot?" Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo could sense the jealousy laced in his tone.

"Renji and I grew up together." Ichigo shrugged. "And Stark lives just down the road, two rows after Renji's house."

Grimmjow mused on the possibility of his three classmates together. It gave him a feeling of indigestion.

"Nice." He muttered, slapping some glue onto the corners of the cardboard piece. "Pass the ice cream sticks."

Ichigo obediently dropped a dozen into his lap and settled down behind him, using a scissors to cut flower shaped pieces out of the beer cans. They worked in mutual silence for several long minutes.

"I swear this piece of rubbish in my hands doesn't look the least bit like a fence." Grimmjow snarled, mentally conjuring up the image of stomping on his messy art project. "I have glue all over my fingers. Got something to wipe it off with?"

"It comes off easily with a bit of water and soap. Let me go get it." Ichigo headed off to his bathroom.

Sighing, Grimmjow flicked a loose lock of hair away from his eyes, careful not to let the glue touch it. He was having second thoughts about coming to his rival's house to complete their art project. At first he had assumed it would be amazing, being this close to Ichigo – it was his first time in Ichigo's house! – but now that he had gotten to know him a little better – meaning they were forced into ultimate politeness on the surface – he was beginning to understand that no one really is who you think they are. Especially with first impressions that kind of stick.

Ichigo surprised him by dropping to his knees before him and leaning over with a dripping washcloth.

"Here, give me your hands."

"Did it occur to you that you need to wring out all the water first?" Grimmjow chuckled, holding out both his hands. "It's getting all over the floor."

"It's what carpets are for." Ichigo laughed at his carelessness, gently scrubbing at Grimmjow's fingers. "And what about you? Did you dip your whole hand into the glue pot?"

"Never." Grimmjow gave him a mock shocked look. "I'd rather dip my hands elsewhere."

They both cracked up after Grimmjow's last sentence sunk in. Ichigo sobered up when he remembered their relationship – bordering more on dangerous and hate rather than mutual like. He wondered how Grimmjow could be so oblivious. But then again, he hadn't seemed to be noticing anything so far. Clearing his throat and looking away under the guise of checking on the project's rough draft, Ichigo asked himself when he had started noticing Grimmjow that way.

Not that he really had any problems with that . . . but it would just be nice not to have his heartbeat race every time the blue haired god was within reach.

In the meantime, Grimmjow was pondering how this sudden amicability had come about, and where it all stemmed from. It was unexpected, and caught him off guard. He didn't like having to wear different masks on.

In short, both teenagers were having mutual crushes on each other.

But neither fancied the idea of openly admitting it, though it would make life a thousand times easier.

They ended up completing the project somewhere in the early hours of the morning. It didn't really matter; they didn't have to wake up early for school until the next few months of summer break was over.

Ichigo glanced at the light green clock on his wall as he packed up the remains of cutout cardboard and colorful straws into a container. It was close to four a.m., and he was feeling a tad bit hungrier than usual. Dinner had been satisfactory; store-bought dinner boxes, but that had been hours ago. The longer he stayed up, the hungrier he felt. He watched as his blue haired classmate helped stash a stack of magic pens into a neat pile beside the cardboard rolls. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind staying up this late.

"Do you feel like a late night snack?"

Cerulean eyes met honey brown ones in a questioning gaze before looking away. Grimmjow slid the cover on top of the storage box and shot Ichigo a grin.

"Let's go out for ramen."

x

Everything reeked of beer, and the peppery taste of noodle soup. Ichigo felt hot and exasperated and the feeling of his racing heart was starting to get on his already wracked nerves. His mind was a hazy swirl of confusion, want and uneasy feelings that didn't bode too well with the beer.

"Ugh. . ." Ichigo made a noise that really only belonged somewhere in the bathroom, bent over the toilet bowl.

He felt thankful he'd managed to eat a proper meal before drinking.

"Everything good?" Grimmjow placed a hand on his forehead, pushing back his fringe. "You look like you're about to die."

"I drank too much, you bastard." Ichigo felt sluggish. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"Thanks for keeping me company." Grimmjow replied laughingly. "I'll go get you a damp towel, so stay where you are."

His friend's order was ironic. Ichigo giggled at the mere thought of climbing out of bed to roam the deserted streets at this ungodly hour of the night. He would probably end up puking all over the place and fall asleep in a pile of comfortable looking garbage.

"You're the guest." He murmured as Grimmjow re-appeared from the bathroom. "I should be tending to you and all that."

He felt Grimmjow grasp his arm and run the washcloth over his skin. It was cool to the touch, and he liked the sensation. It made him giggle.

"You're definitely drunk." Grimmjow's deep, low voice was stirring up butterflies in his tummy. "I don't see how you can even walk in this state. Remind me to keep you away from anything remotely alcohol in the near future."

"Stay the night. Morning. Night." Ichigo chuckled at his slurred words. "Whatever the time is, I don't want you to go home alone."

The washcloth slid under his favorite red shirt and spread coolness over his stomach and chest. Ichigo twitched when Grimmjow's hands neared his sides.

"S'cold." He muttered. "Touch me with your bare hands."

When Grimmjow's hands froze, he pouted in his classmate's general direction. "Are you tired, too? There's an extra futon in my closet, under the . . . shelf of underwear."

He giggled some more. Grimmjow withdrew his hand and mumbled some excuse about returning the washcloth to the bathroom. Ichigo was aware he'd said some things over their meal earlier, under the influence of his lager beer. Strange though, he didn't feel any need to be embarrassed by it now that his real feelings were out in the open. Grimmjow hadn't minded, either, so everything seemed okay. But even if he did mind, Ichigo wanted to screw it into his head so he wouldn't forget.

"I like you." He announced as Grimmjow emerged from his bathroom.

"You're drunk as hell, Ichi."

No.

Yes, but so?

He wanted Grimmjow to know.

"Didja hear me, you annoying fuck?" Ichigo laughed at his own choice of words. "I said I like you. I'll repeat it a thousand times until you go crazy and feel like hitting my head against the wall, but it's gonna stay the same no matter what you do to me."

Mutely, Grimmjow sat at his side, smoothing a hand across his cheek.

"I like your hand," Ichigo remarked. "S'big and warm."

He leaned into the gentle touch as Grimmjow stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"You need to sleep this off, Ichi." Quietly, Grimmjow slid out of his sneakers and pushed them into a corner.

He climbed into the bed, tugging the blanket over their legs. The AC was turned on with one flick of the remote, but it would be a while before the room temperature went down.

"What're you doing . . . ?" Ichigo asked, a confused expression on his face as Grimmjow slid in next to him.

"It's warmer here."

"It's hot and you're lying too close."

"Should I make things hotter?"

". . .You're such a perv." Ichigo muttered.

"Only for you." Grimmjow's laugh sounded slightly bitter.

"But I don't mind. Do me. Fuck me senseless. I don't mind cause it's you." Ichigo ran his fingers over Grimmjow's chest. "But take your shirt off. I've been dying to see what your chest looks like all night . . ."

And then Grimmjow was kissing him, and he was allowing him to roam his hands around his entire body, because this felt like one of those movie scenes in a paradisiacal dream. Clothes were shredded off hot, throbbing bodies, and impatient hands gripped, grasped and clutched in an effort to feel every inch of skin on each other's bodies.

"This is amazing." Ichigo panted as Grimmjow stretched him out with three fingers. "You're so amazing . . . oh!"

He wriggled around a bit, wanting to feel that jolting sensation again, until Grimmjow's fingers grazed his sweet spot once more, and he did a sort of excited bounce in his lap.

"Ah! Mmm . . . more!"

"Shh." Grimmjow was fully aware that Ichigo had twin sisters who could pad silently through the house and even up the stairs to his closed bedroom door. He was thankful enough Ichigo's father was asleep downstairs in front of the TV. He reached over to Ichigo's desk and rummaged around in one of his drawers for a lubricant.

He discovered some Vaseline, which was a fairly good option.

Scooting downward, but still remaining on top of Ichigo, Grimmjow unzipped the orange head's fly, tugging his jeans off his long legs. The blanket fell to the floor and joined the rest of their clothes, but it didn't matter. They were both warm enough, anyway. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's teeth nibbling on the inside of his thighs, and that tickled, but sent little rushes of blood down to pool just above his groin. Despite Grimmjow's command to keep silent, he couldn't resist twitching and moaning.

Grimmjow shot him a grin that resembled something of a feral beast and loomed above him. Leaning down, he caught Ichigo's lips in a mind numbing kiss before trailing down to his pink nipples.

"So cute."

He pinched them and sucked on each one until they were pert and slightly reddened. Ichigo was thoroughly fazed by now, and was producing little wanton sounds that sent pieces of Grimmjow's self-control flying out the open window.

"Ah!" Ichigo arched his back and trembled as a moist tongue licked him just below his navel before teeth nibbled and grazed his sensitive skin.

Being fondled thoroughly was sending electric-like jolts through his body, and took some getting used to. Ichigo succumbed completely to Grimmjow's experienced hands and tongue.

"Nnnh!" Ichigo objected to having his legs spread open. "Don't . . . !"

Grimmjow chuckled at the crimson blush staining his beloved's cheeks. "You did say I could do whatever I wanted, right?"

Ichigo wasn't one to go back on his word. "Y-Yeah."

Given the green light, Grimmjow ducked his head and took his fully in his mouth, smirking when Ichigo grabbed at his hair and tugged. Ichigo was so sensitive; his body was soft and pliant, especially around his entrance, which was already slick with petroleum jelly thanks to his earlier ministrations.

The salacious look on Ichigo's face told him he was ready, so Grimmjow followed his instincts and lifted Ichigo's hips. He entered as slowly as he could handle it, biting his bottom lip as Ichigo gripped the bed sheets for support.

"Y-You can't!" The orange haired teen's breath hitched. "You're h-huge!"

Grimmjow swallowed his smirk and pulled out till only his tip remained, then thrust back in the tight heat and all its glory. Ichigo responded with a gasp and a strangled moan as he struggled to regain his composure.

"It feels good." Grimmjow leaned over to whisper into his ear. "The heat is incredible and I feel like I could just melt inside you."

The blue haired teen felt a spike of satisfaction at being able to make the boy beneath him redden and writhe in embarrassment.

"Kind of like, you're sucking me inside even more." Grimmjow continued his verbal teasing, reveling in the way Ichigo tightened around his cock as he digested those words. "Nnn . . . are you doing that intentionally?"

"I-Idiot!" Ichigo raised his hands to his face in an effort to hide his pink face. "It's because you said those things!"

Grimmjow grinned and grabbed both his wrists in one hand before keeping a tight hold of them above Ichigo's head. "I want to see your face."

Several more thrusts, and Ichigo arched his back again, rubbing his chest against Grimmjow's.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, contracting around Grimmjow once more. "Mmm! T-There!"

Making a point to hit his prostrate again and again, Grimmjow smirked into Ichigo's hair as the smaller male bit into the pillow to avoid screaming out his pleasure. Ichigo tightened further around his cock and he felt like he couldn't last much longer, either. But he wasn't about to let Ichigo come before him; that would ruin the whole purpose.

Grasping the orange haired teen around the base of his cock, Grimmjow gripped his taut skin and continued his fast paced thrusting into the delicious heat. Ichigo's moans were equally luscious and doing no end of stirring him up.

"P-Please!" Ichigo squeezed Grimmjow's waist with both his legs. "I-I wanna come!"

With a knowing smirk, Grimmjow released him and gave a few last thrusts before the duo came together, Ichigo shuddering with his delayed orgasm. Collapsing on top of him, Grimmjow managed to drop a chaste on the side of his temple before panting into the pillow.

"I should probably get you drunk more often."


End file.
